1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to computers, and more particularly to virtual simulations generated using computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual simulations, such as those generated by computers or video game consoles, permit a user to interact with a virtual world. If the virtual world includes a virtual character controlled by a computer, the user can often interact with the virtual character in the virtual world by talking to or physically engaging with the virtual character. Such virtual characters, however, are limited in their ability to engage with the user.
For example, in such virtual simulations, which can be video games, a user must often select from a predetermined list of actions (e.g., statements and/or physical movements) to interact with a virtual character. The virtual character is pre-programmed to respond to each of those predetermined actions. As a result, there are a small number of predictable outcomes for the virtual simulation. Both the user's level of engagement with the virtual simulation and the user's desire to repeat the virtual simulation is significantly reduced due to the predictability of interactions with virtual characters.